


Cigarro, café y contorsionismo

by NeusWastedLife



Series: Queen & Dire Straits Backstories [5]
Category: Bandom, Dire Straits (Band), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Bars and Pubs, First Meetings, M/M, Rock and Roll, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: Basado en cómo el propio John Illsley cuenta que conoció a Mark Knopfler.
Relationships: Mark Knopfler/John Illsley
Series: Queen & Dire Straits Backstories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540867
Kudos: 1





	Cigarro, café y contorsionismo

**-:-**

**1977**

A alguna gente le da por decir que pasó durante una fiesta. Claro, sí, estaban para muchas fiestas en ese momento... Se llamaron _Dire Straits_ por chascarrillo del baterista, pero no es como si el tipo no hubiera dado en el clavo con la eficiencia estelar de un músico reventado en números rojos.

También hay gente que dice que por aquella época John nunca hablaba con nadie, anti-social hasta la médula, solos él, y su guitarra, y su bajo, y toda la pesca. Sin banda, sin éxito, sin darse a conocer ni pretenderlo.

John podía parecer serio de primeras. Y discreto, cómo no, pero, en realidad, siempre habló lo suyo, conoció antes a David precisamente por eso. Éste se presentó en el pub donde trabajaba, asegurando que llevaba unas cuantas noches con los ojos puestos en sus actuaciones, todo mientras John retorcía con suavidad algunos acordes de blues y asentía con las cejas en alto.

—Yo soy guitarrista ¿Sabes? —Illsley le miró, dándole un trago al whisky—. Bueno, no es que lo sea a nivel profesional, pero me mola.

—Ahá.

—Mi hermano también toca la guitarra.

—Ahá.

—Y canta.

—Ahá.

—Y compone.

—Ahá.

—Le caerías bien.

—Ahá.

—Estoy molestando, ¿verdad?

—Espera a darme cuerda, te contaré hasta si puedo mear en un lavabo de espaldas.

—Tampoco quería indagar tanto.

—Ah, mala suerte.

1977 empezó a convertirse en breves charlas a horas en punto, cuando el fondo del ambiente requería descanso y el solitario Illsley, una voz que se dirigiera a él, para variar en su solitaria agenda. Los días se atragantaban a pasos titánicos, incluso cuando empezó a trabajar en la tienda de discos y su cartera padecía de malnutrición tanto como su propio dueño. Finalmente, compartir piso con David y escuchar sus batallitas _también_ al volver a casa se hizo lo bastante compatible entre su dignidad y su necesidad. Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, el tema del hermano salía con la frecuencia suficiente como para convencerse de una sutileza que ni tenía, ni el bajista iba a molestarse en desmentirle.

—¿Y dices que es el mayor?

—No a nivel de comprensión, en eso le supero.

—Cuanto más "incomprendidos", más irresponsables.

—En serio, le caerías bien.

—¿Y él a mí?

—Tío, yo qué sé.

Aquella noche en concreto fue de bancarrota y despido improcedente. John volvió muy tarde al piso y se la encontró allí: una silueta tendida sobre el suelo, roncando con una guitarra entre las piernas. El suelo de dos solteros medio bohemios era especialmente duro, y frío, así que el narcolépsico que no se parecía en nada a David debía de haberse quedado dormido mientras tocaba. Tenía el cuello girado con una flexibilidad casi felina, pero respiraba vívidamente, rodeado por un cenicero sucio, cajas de cigarros y cafés derramados por todas partes.

John permaneció varios segundos observando, _recapacitando_, y aún con el estrés postraumático de todo el día previo, cruzó el salón directo hacia la cocina americana y se preparó una taza de té a pocos centímetros. Entonces, el desconocido se despertó de golpe, con todos los huesos crujidos de antemano.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Hay gente que dice que el primer vistazo no duró más de ocho segundos; que en otras circunstancias apenas se habrían recordado al probar una cama mullida y seguir con sus vidas de mierda.

—¿Me haces a mí otro?

—Mezclar no es bueno.

—Eso cuéntaselo a tu tía.

Pero así fue como conoció a Mark Knopfler.


End file.
